Job analysis, a method of acquiring job requirement information, is a foundation of most human resource systems. Job requirement information typically consists of work-oriented information and worker-oriented information. Work-oriented information focuses on aspects of a work performed (e.g., tasks, roles, environment), while worker-oriented information focuses on attributes of a worker that are required successfully to perform the work (e.g., knowledge, skills, abilities). Both types of job requirement information are required to design and redesign jobs and to create human resource products, such as performance appraisals, personnel selection systems and training curricula.
A traditional approach to job analysis requires a job analyst, usually an industrial/organizational psychologist, to acquire job requirement information by observing and interviewing incumbent workers and supervisors. The job analyst may also personally perform job tasks to better understand the job requirements. Next, using the acquired job requirement information, the job analyst creates "paper and pencil"-based surveys to be completed by subject matter experts. Subject matter experts include not only the pertinent workers and supervisors, but also any other persons with a knowledge of the job requirements. The job analyst then uses results from the surveys to refine the job requirement information, generate reports and establish a foundation for various human resource systems.
The traditional approach, however, has a number of serious shortcomings. Validity, accuracy and legal defensibility of the job analysis may vary as a function of the job analyst's effectiveness. Further, while some companies may have a long history of job analysis work, paper-based storage of job analysis data, coupled with a turnover of job analysts, may cause valuable job requirement information to become unavailable. Therefore, relatively few prior analyses may be available to assist with future job analyses. Human resource systems created in the past may therefore have to be recreated, incurring additional costs. Also, redundant job analyses may be performed since human resources personnel in one part of a company may not be aware of human resource systems developed in another part of the same company.
Traditionally, the job analysis is completely customized for each job. As a result, the job analysis may extend over a long period of time, since subject matter experts are required to give the job analyst information regarding both the work performed and the attributes of workers required for effective performance. In many cases, the job analysis may last several months. Subject matter experts must, of course, forego other tasks to participate in the job analysis. Opportunity costs associated with the subject matter experts may, therefore, constitute a significant portion of the cost of the job analysis.
More recently, job analysts have created a number of automated approaches to job analysis. Some automated approaches, for instance, a Position Analysis Questionnaire (PAQ) and a Common 20 Metric Questionnaire (CMQ), administer only generalized surveys regarding job requirements. Operating only on personal computers (PCS), the PAQ and CMQ are stand-alone software packages tailored for individual use. Information sharing between human resource personnel is therefore hindered. Further, the PAQ and CMQ do not provide access to pre-existing human resource products. In addition, the PAQ focuses exclusively on work-oriented information, wholly neglecting worker-oriented information.
Another automated approach is a Comprehensive Occupational Data Analysis Program (CODAP) system, developed by the U.S. Army. The CODAP, however, does not provide access to pre-existing human resource products.
A further automated approach is an O*Net World Wide Web (WWW)-based system, currently under construction for the U.S. Department of Labor. The O*Net is designed to provide information regarding general duties of different jobs. While useful as a starting point, the O*Net system provides only a superficial scale for knowledge and work behavior, thereby severely limiting its utility to job analysts. Further, O*Net does not provide links to human resource products, and requires manual administration of all WWW-based scales.
Yet another automated approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,694 by Hughes Training, entitled "Computer-based Data Integration and Management Process for Workforce Planning and Occupational Readjustment." The patented system is intended for use in career planning, development and placement of persons into positions available with various employers. The patented system does not analyze a particular job, but merely employs a database containing jobs, skills and available employment positions. Further, the patented system is designed for use by a single individual, thereby limiting its usefulness to human resource personnel in various locations.
None of the available software systems ensures ongoing data integrity, given changes in work and worker related attributes. Further, no existing approach allows the job analyst quickly to identify, review and manipulate pre-existing products constructed from past job analyses, such as training courses or test batteries.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for automating job analyses that allows accessibility across wide geographical spans and multiple types of computer platforms, provides links to pre-existing human resource products and contains a system to ensure ongoing data integrity.